1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine cooling fan assemblies, and in particular is concerned with snap-on retainers for securing legs of a mounting bracket to a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically driven cooling fans in vehicular engine compartments are well-known. Generally, an electric motor is mounted on a hub of a bracket secured adjacent an engine coolant radiator to provide a cooling airflow through the radiator. The control of the motor and the fan can be accomplished by any suitable manner. Oftentimes, a stationary shroud and/or a rotating ring shroud are used in combination with a fan to increase the cooling efficiency.
A mounting bracket includes a plurality of legs extending outwardly from the hub. Various techniques are known for attaching these legs to corresponding support elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,513 illustrates threaded fasteners securing the upper legs, while the lower legs are inserted into corresponding recesses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,868 illustrates threaded fasteners and nuts securing the upper and lower legs.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to quickly and economically secure the legs of a mounting bracket on a support to maintain the placement of an engine cooling fan assembly. Also, it is desirable that the means for securing the legs be able to be quickly removed if a fan assembly needs to be withdrawn from an engine compartment.